The new girl in school
by TheBoyWithFourLastNames
Summary: Divergent High school! Rated T because its Divergent! I suuck at summeries! Please read!
1. The Attack

**A/N: This my friends is my first Divergent Fanfiction, so please don't be negitive! Thanks.**

**Tris POV**

It is my first day of school in Chicago, I just moved and am starting at a new school. I wake up to my phone alarm going off and Caleb yelling at me to wake up.

"Beatrice! Wake up we're going to be late for our first day at a new school!" Caleb yells and pounds on my bedroom door.

"If it's that important to you, leave me! I can walk!" I yell back at him rolling out of bed.

"Hell no, Beatrice! I'm not leaving you on our first day!" He shouts and my mother screams to watch his language.

"Caleb, Stop being like that! I have to get ready anyways!" I sigh.

"Beatrice, please hurry." He says quietly.

"Fine, Caleb, just leave me alone for now." I reply to him.

After Caleb left, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a pink bandeu, a black muscle tee, and my hot pink vans. I ran downstairs after Caleb after saying my goodbyes to everyone.

After I get to the bus stop I run into a girl on accident.

"Oops! Girl, I am so sorry! I'm Christina." She said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tris." _Tris..I like it. _I smile back at her.

"Well Tris, I feel like we will get along just fine."

.o. Breaky.o.o.

"Hey guys!" Christina yells to a group of people, "This is Tris!"

"Hi." I say shyly.

"I'm Uriah." The boy said, "Thats Marlene, Lauren, Lynn, Shuana, Al, Zeke, and Four."

Everyone says "Hi" except that number kid.

"Yo, Four!" Uriah shouts and he looks up, "Say 'Hi' to the new chick."

"I have a name." I say, "It's Tris. Get used to it."

"Damn bro." Zeke says to Uriah, which makes me smile.

"So, I guess I'm 'the new chick' and he's 'the number kid'?" I say pointing Four.

"Pretty much." Four says, "It gets annoying."

"This year is gonna be great." I sigh and I hear Four laugh, "What?"

"Nothing, Tris, nothing." He says patting my shoulder.

"No, tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I say hitting his shoulder.

"Four... Can I talk to you?" We hear a voice behind us, _Figures he has a girlfriend, _I think.

"What do want to talk about?" He frowns.

"I think you know." She smiles at him.

He just sighs "Lauren, you are my friend, but, I'm never going to like you like that. Sorry."

"Oh, sorry to bother you.." She frowns and walks away.

"So, tell me now!" I tell him.

"Nothing Tris!" He smiles at me.

"Okay! Okay!" I shout, putting my hands in the air.

"What's your schedual?" He asks me before I go to class.

"Math, French, Gym, Lunch and Science." I say.

"Awesome, we have the same classes together." He smiles.

"Are you guys being all flirty?" Christina asks us.

"What the hell Christina?" I shout at her.

"What?!" She looks at me shocked.

"Ugh, nothing we gotta go. See ya later." I say and start walking.

"What do you have now?" Christina asks Four.

"Math. Oh right! We have that together!" Four smiles at her.

"Lets go then." Christina says skipping past us.

_Time Skip: After Gym_

"Food!" Four says excitedly, and I just give him a strange look, "What? I like food."

"Obviously. Go get your beloved food." I say and he runs to the line. _Boys.._ I think to myself. I hear a person walking behind me and taps me on the shoulder,

"Hey baby, you new here?" He winks, "I'm Peter."

"Tris. Could you please leave me alone?" I say timidly.

"No, no, no babe. I think we should get to know eachother better." He says and snakes his arm around my waist.

"I really have to go now.." I say.

"Whats going on?" Someone behind us says.

"Just trying to spend time with the new chick." He smiles at me.

I shove him off of me, "Jesus, try to learn my fucking name!"

He just puts his arm around me again, "Now, lets not make a scene."

"I will make a scene if I want!Get off of me and learn my fucking name you dumbass." I reply to his dumb comment.

"Peter, Get off of her!" Four says.


	2. The Kiss

**Tris POV:**

"Why?Are you her boyfriend?" Peter smiles slaping my face, "Aw, Tris has a boyfriend!"

"Never. Hit. A. Girl." He says before knocking Peter unconsious.

"Thank you." I whisper to him, and he smiles.

"No problem Trissy." He laughs.

"Wait.. Did you just call me 'Trissy'?" I look at him.

"Yepp." Four smiles popping the 'p'. "Either Trissy or The new chick."

I glare at him which he laughs at. _Do I like him? No, he probably likes someone else. Well, you never know until you ask him!_

"So Four," I say putting my chin in my hands, "Who do you like?"

"Some girl who will probably never like me back. Who do you like?" He smiles at me

I smile_, Four, _I think "Oh, you know.. Some guy who'll never like me back." I smile back.

"You know, Four, you didn't have to save me from Peter." I say seriously.

"Yes, I did. You're my friend and friends save other friends." He smiles at me.

"I want a name on who you like." I giggle.

He sighs, I hear him mumble something.

"What?

He sighs again

"Nobody.." He says quietly.

"Come on Four. Tell Trissy." I smile at him. "Tell me and I'll love you forever!"

He looks at me, "Tris, I can't. Because if I tell you than you'll tell her and she wont like me back."

_Ugh, Tris, you're so clueless.. He likes you. No he doesn't! Yes he does, Tris, you don't see the way he looks at you! _

"Well, Four, I guarantee she will like you back." I smile trying to give him a hint.

**Four POV:**

_Does she like me? No she'd never like you Four. _

"No one." I say, _Even though I like you._

"Well, will it help if I tell you something?" Tris says.

"Depends on what you say." I say smirking.

"Do you want useful information or non-useful information?" She smiles at me._Why are you so cute Tris?_

"Both." I smile and she laughs.

"Well, My name is Beatrice, and heres the useful," She pauses then sighs, "I like you."

"Yo-you like me?" I studder, "N-no one really like me."

"Are you serious Four? Everyone likes you... You turned down that Lauren girl!" She smiles.

"Yeah, because shes been madly in love with me for like 3 years." I smile back.

"But, Four, tell Trissy who you like." She gets up, "Come on! We're going to a secret place so you can tell me your secret."

I follow her, and we end up at the end of an empty hall, "Okay so, Mr. Secret Man, tell me!" She smiles.

I don't say anything, I lean down to her and kiss her.

She stands there shocked, with her mouth in an 'o' shape.

"What?" I ask her, _God she is so cute._

"You. Just. Kissed. Me." She paused between everyword.

"Yes I did, Beatrice, and I know you liked it. I can kiss you again if you want." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She giggles, "But, you don't like me."

"Oh my god.." I wipe my hand across my face, "I just kissed you! That means I like you."

"You do?" She says hugging me.

"Of course I like you Trissy. I mean who wouldn't like you?" I smile at her and hug her back.

"Peter." She says letting go of me.

"Well, Peter's just an ass." I lean down to her face. "You just can't let him get to you."

She starts to cry, "Stop crying, Tris."

Tris sniffles, "I'll stop crying, if you do something for me."

I smile, "Anything."

"I'll stop crying, if you kiss me again." She smiles back.

"You got it." I laugh, lean down to her and kiss her gently.

"We should probably get back to lunch." Tris pauses, "But first, Tell me your real name."

"Well, what are you talking about Miss. Beatrice? My real name is 'Four' silly."I laugh

"Yeah, yeah.. Just tell me." She giggles at me.

"It's... It's.. Tobias." I say nervously.

"That is so cute, why would you hate it?" She laughs and takes my hand and runs to lunch.

_Time Skip: After lunch_

**Tris POV:**

"So, Mr. Four I hate my real name," I giggle, "What class do we have next?"

"Science. So sit next to me." He laughs, "Mr. Four I hate my real name?"

"Yeaah, Well, You call me 'Trissy'." I laugh.

"Got it." He laughs with me

I laugh and mumble "Trissy" and he laughs.

"So, off to science?" He says and grabs my hand and our fingers lace together.

"Off we go," I giggle, "Tobias."

He turns around and glares at me, "Beatrice." I smile at him.

After we get to science, Four/Tobias and I sit next to eachother in the back and pass notes.

**Trissy -Four**

**Dammit, Why must you have a name like "Four"! -Trissy**

**Because I love the name Four. I hate my real name**

Four takes my hand behind the science table and we sit there for the rest of the class hand-in-hand.

"Come on Trissy, class is over." I hear Four say.

"What are we gonna do if Uriah sees us?" I say back to him.

"Act cute." He smiles, "But thats impossible for you."

"Don't lie to me."I tell him.

"Tris, I'm not lying to you. You're gorgeous." He smiles.

"I don't think you really like me." I say frowning at him.

"Why not? I really do like you." He smiles picking me up.

"One, you haven't even asked me out yet. And, two, Prove it." I say with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well, I didn't know you wanted me to ask you out, and fine." I wrap my legs around his waist and he supports me, he proves it to me by pulling me close to him and kisses me.

"Well, I told you I liked you first, so, you know, Hints." I smile.

"Ah, well, guys can't really read girls." He smiles back and the bell rings, "Schools out. Want me to walk you home?"

"I'd love that." Just as I say that Uriah runs up to us.

"Whats up guys?" He smiles at us. "You liking the ne- Tris?"

I smile. "Good job Uriah. You're learning my name!" I smile at him.

"Yeah, because you scare me." He steps back.

"Shit. I'm sorry.." I step back, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Eh, its okay. But you have to promise you'll be my friend." He smiles.

"What kind of friend? Best friend? Friend? You know." I giggle.

"Best friends!" He laughs and hugs me.

I hug him back, Four looks jealous, "You jealous Four?" I giggle.

"Never." He smiles.

"Come on Four. Tell us whats on your mind." Uriah laughs holding my side.

He walks up to me and kisses me right infront of Uriah, and I slide my hands around his neck.

"What. Just. Happened?" Uriah says shocked.

"Well, Four just kissed me.. So, I kissed him back." I giggle.

"So you were jealous." Uriah laughs and runs off. "I gotta go. Bye Tris and Four."

"So, walking me home?"I say.

"Yeah." He replys grabing my hand.

"I don't wanna walk home." I say dramaticly and fall to the ground.

He puts me on his back and wrap my arms around his neck. He stops and puts me down half way to my house.

"Hey, what was that for?" I giggle at him.

"I gotta ask you something." He looks at me dead in the eyes.

"Proceed." I look away from his stare.

"Will you go out with me?" He smiles holding my hand

"Duh!" I say and jump in his arms.

* * *

_Thats when It happens_

* * *

**A/N: PLEAAAAAAAAASE DONT HATE ME! Im sorry about the cliffhanger.**

** you all!**

**Oh and HOLY CRAAAP. I ALMOST HAVE 200 VIEWS! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**I'll love you more if you...**

**REVIEW!**

**~Avery. **


	3. The Date

_"Proceed." I look away from his stare._

_"Will you go out with me?" He smiles holding my hand_

_"Duh!" I say and jump in his arms._

_Thats when It happens_

**Four POV**

_She just said yes, _I think to myself.

I walk away to call someone, but when I come back, I see Tris laying on the ground unconcious and bloody.

"Oh my god, Tris! Tris, are you okay?" I yell.

Her eyes flutter open, "Wha-what happened to me?"

"I'm not sure, Tris, I was hoping you'd know." I look down at her, "Did you see who did it?"

"I-I-I think it was Peter and two other guys.." She says and starts sobbing.

"Peter, of course." I sigh, "It's always Peter, and a new girl."

"He's done this before?" She looks at me and gasps.

"I'm afraid so, come on we have to take you to a hospital." I smile taking her hand.

"Okay." She smiles back.

Time skip: At a hospital.

"She can have visitors now, sir." A nurse says to me.

"Alright, thank you." I smile at her, and walk into Tris' hospital room.

"Hey." She smiles as I stand in the doorway.

"Hey." I smile and walk over to her.

"I feel strange." She says and holds her head.

"Well, thats because you just got beaten up on the street." I say and take her hand.

"When do I get to leave?" She smiles and I laugh.

"I'm not sure, want me to check?" I squeeze her hand.

"Yes, I can't stand it in here." She giggles, and squeezes my hand back.

"Okay, be back in a minute." I let go of her hand and go to the nurse desk, "Excuse me, ma'm, When is Beatrice Prior able to leave?"

"She should be able to leave whenever she feels better. Do you know if she is?" She smiles at me.

"I think so." I smile back.

"Then, she can leave, have a good day." She writes something down.

"Thanks." I smile and walk back to Tris.

"So..?" She asks anxiously.

"You get to leave!" I smile at her.

"Yay!" She smiled at me "Now, get out."

I look at her, "What? Why?"

"I have to get dressed Tobias." She giggles. "Get. Out!"

"Alright!" I smile and put my hands up.

When Tris comes out, she is wearing sweat pants and a baggy black t-shirt.

"Well, Trissy, you look beautiful." I walk up to her.

"Ha, stop lying Four." She says seriously. "I'm not pretty."

"Tris, you're gorgeous." I look down at her and kiss her.

"Hey, guys, I hate to burst your bubble but," She grins, "Not in the lobby."

"Sorry, Lets go Trissy." I smile and grab her hand.

"Hey, blue eyes," The nurse says, and I turn around but Tris doesn't.

"What?" I say

She says nothing but winks at me, "Not interested hunny." I grin and she glares at me.

We walk out the door, "Tris, since someone did this to you, pretend like it doesn't bother you. Keep your head up, I'll be with you."

She smiles at me, "Okay. I know you'll be with me." And she laces her fingers with mine.

_Time skip: At school the next day_

**Tris POV**

_Head up Tris, head up._

I lace my fingers with Four's as we walk down the hallway.

"We can do it." I whisper to Four, "We can do it."

"Tris, calm down." He whispers back to me.

We see Peter and his friends, as we walk by them I mumble, "Assholes."

"What did you say?" Peter yells and shoves me into the lockers.

"Peter! Let her go before I knock you out!" He says pulling him off of me.

"Ooh, I'm scared." He says sarcasticaly.

Four punches him right in the nose and his "friends" flee.

He helps me up, "Are you okay?" he says and hugs me.

"I guess." I hug him back, "Are you?"

"I'm fine." He breaks our hug, "Now lets go."

"Where are we going?" I smile.

"Somewhere special for a date." He smiles and leads us out of school.

"Ooh, fancy." I giggle.

"Lets go." He smiles and we get in his car.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yes, this is short. Because its Effing 2 in the morning. Be grateful you all. So, thanks for reading and almost 500 viewers! I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**~Avery. **


	4. The Feelings

"_Somewhere special for a date." He smiles and leads us out of school._

"_Ooh, fancy." I giggle._

"_Lets go." He smiles and we get in his car._

**Four POV**

I take Tris to the park and we hang out there until we get hungry.

"So, Tris, where would you like to go?" I smile.

She smiles back, "Somewhere with food." She says.

I laugh, "Well, duh." I say picking her up.

"Four! Put me down!" She giggles and spin her around, "Four!"

"Fine! Alright I will!" I laugh and put her down.

"Lets get food!" She giggles and playfully slaps my arms repetedly.

"You have to tell me where first!" I ruffle her hair.

"Hey! My hair took two hours to do!" Tris shouts.

"Aw, my Trissy got all dolled up to see me!" I laugh and hug her.

She hugs me back, "I want to hate you sometimes." Tris says and glares at me.

"But you can't." I smile and then so does she.

"You're right at that one." She giggles, "I wish I could."

"No you don't." I smile.

"Whatever, lets go." She takes my hand and we walk to a resturant together.

_Time skip: After the date. _

**Tris POV**

"Thank you," I pause, "Tobias."

"Oh no you didn't." He laughs and snaps.

"Oh yes I did." I laugh and snap back at him.

"Don't make me carry you somewhere and embarrass you." He smiles at me.

"Do it." I smile back at him.

He picks me up and puts me on his shoulders, "Hey, everyone! I have a girlfriend! Yeah, her name is Tris and she is a new student at our school!"

Everyone just looks at us, "Four, You just embarassed yourself more than I did."

"I know." He smiles. "Hey, and, I don't care! Whoop whoop!"

"Four! You're being so weird." I smile, "Now put me down so I can kiss you."

"You got it." He puts me down and I sprint off.

He chases me, "Get back here!"

"Never!" I say, when an arm wraps around my stomache and lifts me into the air.

"Haha! I got you!" He says and spins me around still holding my wrists.

"Ugh, shut up." I smile.

"No! Blah blah blah bla-" He tries to finish saying but I cut him off by kissing him.

"I got you!" I smile.

"Fine, but we both won because I got to kiss you." He says happily.

"Lets go!" I say pulling his hand.

"Where are we going?" He stops.

"I don't know. Where ever." I smile at him.

"Awesome." He laughs and picks me up.

"You know, since I kissed you. You should kiss me." I giggle, and put my arms around his neck.

"Well, that's no problem for me." He smiles and still holding me, kisses me softly.

"Well, thats better." I smile at him.

"Come on Tris. I've gotta get you home." He smiles at me and takes my hand.

"Alright." I smile back at him and lace our fingers together.

_Do I like him? Or do I have stronger feelings. Oh crap, I think I love him._

**A/N: **

**I am sooooo sorry! I've been feeling so lazy and I felt like the only things I could do was lay in my bed, watch **_Teen Wolf_ **on my laptop and sleep. I am truely sorry! I love you all.**

**I will love you more if you... **

**REVIEW!**

**~Avery.**


	5. Love or Hate?

_"Come on Tris. I've gotta get you home." He smiles at me and takes my hand. _

_"Alright." I smile back at him and lace our fingers together._

_Do I like him? Or do I have stronger feelings. Oh crap, I think I love him._

**Tris POV:**

Four and I walk back to my house together, "Tris, are you okay? You've been quiet the whole walk to your house."

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah.. I'm perfectly alright." I say forcing a smile.

"Tris, I know you're lying to me.. I can tell. Tell me whats wrong." He says and stops walking.

"I've just been having some weird feelings about some people.." I say and think about Four.

"Well, I'd love to know." He smiles and picks me up.

"Ugh, I don't know how to tell you this.." I say and frown.

**Four POV:**

"Ugh, I don't know how to tell you this.." Tris says and frowns.

_Oh crap_, I think to myself, _She's gonna break up with me, If she breaks up with me I don't know what I'd do.. I'd lose someone I love.. Wait, did I just think I loved Tris._

"Oh, well, I have something to tell you too." I smile at her.

"Well, I guess we could say it together?" She smiles back. "On three okay?"

"One." I say.

"Two." She says back.

"Three." I smile.

"I love you." We say in harmony, and open our mouths in shock.

"No way." Tris giggles and hugs me.

"Yes, way." I pick her up and kiss her.

_Time skip: The next day._

"How's the lovely couple today?" Uriah says as Tris and I walk in.

Tris giggles, "We are fabulous, Uriah, thank you for asking."

"Now... Kiss!" He yells.

"What? No!" Tris shouts at Uriah.

"Why not?" Uriah and I both say.

Tris looks up and gives me the _Are you fucking kidding me _look.

Christina walks up to us, "Whoa, You guys are dating?"

"Yeah.. We have been for a while now." Tris smiles.

"What? And you didn't tell me?!" She says looking right at Tris.

"Sorry! It kinda slipped my mind." She giggled.

"Ugh, whatever." Christina grunts and storms off.

"It's okay Tris. She does that all the time.." Uriah points out.

"I bet." Tris says, "She is quite the drama queen."

I laugh, "Oh you know it Tris."

"Uh, we should probably, get to class." Tris says and walks over to Uriah, "Later, Uriah."

"Bye guys." Uriah smiles at us.

"Great, we have class with Miss. Drama queen." I frown.

_Time skip: In class._

"Tris, psstt.. Tris." I hear a voice behind me say.

"Yes?" I look back and see Christina.

"Sorry about earlier, I should have just acted normal." She smiles.

"You never act normal." I smile back at her.

"True, true." She giggles. "Well, we should get back to wo-"

"Christina and Tris! Is there somthing you'd like to announce to the class?" Our teacher says.

"No sir." We both say.

_Time skip: After class._

Four and I walk down the halls, hand-in-hand, but then we see _them._

"Peter." I say.

"Tris." He smirks.

"Why do you choose to mess with us all the time if we always win?" Four smiles.

"You don't always win.." Peter chuckles.

"Name one time you won against us." Four lets go of my hand.

"Oh, you know the time I beat your girlfriend to the ground.." Peter laughs.

"Okay, thats it."Four says and punches Peter square in the nose.

I don't do anything after that, I just snuggle into Fours arms.

"It's okay, Tris. He won't bother us anymore." Four smiles and looks at me.

"Okay." I smile back at him.

"I love you." He says to me.

"I love you, too." I say back to him.

_Why does Peter hate me so much? Or does he have feelings for me? _

**A/N: **

**Oh Snaaaaaaap. I'm sorry this took so long I have a shitload of school work to do and I love you all for being so patcient about it! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to...**

**REVIEW! **

**~Avery!(:**


	6. I Need You

_"I love you." He says to me._

_"I love you, too." I say back to him._

_Why does Peter hate me so much? Or does he have feelings for me? _

**Tris POV.**

"Four." I say and he looks at me.

"What?" He looks down, and I look up at him.

"I think Peter likes me." I say and he laughs.

"Really?" He say smiling, "There's no way."

"I really think so." I say with complete seriousness.

"Why?" He says and looks at me confused.

"Because, maybe he is hiding his feelings for me. Like you did." I say and he glares at me.

"I did not." He glares at me a bit more then looks away.

"Yes you did." I smile, "You were all shy and you never admitted you liked me, I had to say it."

"Well, you know Four." He smiles back at me, and leans down close to my face.

"Do you want me to kiss you or something?" I giggle and he nods.

"Please." He smiles and I kiss him gently.

"Happy?" I smile at him and he smiles back. "I take that as a yes."

"I love you." He says to me and takes my hand, our fingers lace together and I smile.

"I love you, more." I giggle, "Oh god, we're turning into one of _those _couples."

"Good." He smiles at me and I giggle at him.

"Why 'good', Mr. Tobias?" I smile and he grins.

"Maybe I _want_ to be one of _those _couples." He pauses then says, "You can call me that if you want. Just not around friends, they don't know it."

I smile, "Okay, Tobias."

He picks me up and I scream. "Stoooopp! Tobias, stop it right now or I won't love you."

Tobias laughs, "You could never stop loving me."

"Please?" I say and give him a puppy dog face.

"Fine." He say and puts me down.

"Yay! Tris wins!" I giggle and hug him.

**Peter POV.**

"Do you think I made it obvious I like Tris?" I say to Molly, Drew and Al.

"Not at all dude. I think-" Al tries to say.

"Uhm, yes it was." Molly interupts.

"Fuck." I say.

"Well, Molly says that but I don't think so. It's rea-"

"Al, shut the hell up. I'm a girl, take it from a girls perspective. It was." Molly interupts Al again.

**Tobias POV.**

Tris and I walk into school, hand-in-hand.

"Tobias," Tris whispers.

"Hm?" I say and look at her.

"Peter's staring at me." She says softer.

"Just ignore him." I say and squeeze her hand, and I see her smile.

"Wanna make him jealous?" She smiles even more.

"How?" I smile back at her.

"Like this." She says then she grabs my cheeks and kisses me, then I put my hands on her waist.

We look over at Peter who is glaring at us, "You think it worked?" I smile and ask her.

"Obviously." She giggles and kisses me again.

"To class?" I smile at her and put my arm over her shoulder.

"To class." She smiles back and hugs me.

**Tris POV.**

After class I walk alone in the hallway, Tobias was supposed to meet me but he didn't for some reason.

"Hey Tris." I hear a voice behind me. "Who you looking for?"

I turn around to see Peter, "I'm looking for my boyfriend. What do you want?"

He starts stepping towards me, "I want _you_."

_I could really need my boyfriend right now, where is he? Oh shit._

**A/N:**

**DUN DUN DDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUH! **

**IM SORRY THIS IS A TERRIBLE ENDING. I KNOW, I SUCK. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOONER! ILYGUYYSSSSS.**

**Byeee.**

**~Avery.**


End file.
